Sinister Rouge
by FoolsFortune
Summary: When Roxas is raped by a familiar face, how will Axel react, and as for Roxas will his shattered soul ever be pieced together or like fragmented glass is he forever to remain broken. Rape, Yaoi, Akuroku, and surprise pairing.
1. Silver and Blond

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters however, i couldn't leave this plot bunny alone, its a bit AU, here Roxas and Sora are aware of each other and live separately form one another.

Enjoy the show.

DO NOT READ IF YOU DON"T LIKE RIKUROKU OR CRINGE AT THE THOUGHT OF RAPE!!

The storms raged above the in the sky of the World That Never Was, as a blond keyblade master walked down the cold desolate streets, his coat brushing the ground every so often as the youngest nobody of Organization Thirteen returned from his mission, making sure that everything in the dark city was under control.

In the neon lights and the crashes of lightning, joined in by the baritone of thunder, above on the Skyscraper of memory stood a silver haired figure cloaked, Riku, his silver hair fluttering around his face, in the breeze as the rain pattered against the concrete. His mako green eyes were hidden behind a black strip of cloth that served as a barrier as it were to protect himself.

Roxas however was oblivious to the eyes that watched him from above and now moved to walk past the Tower of Memory, before heartless began to swarm, too blue eyes narrowed and he frowned as he summoned his keyblades, Oblivion and Oathkeeper forming with the tell tale metallic ring in his hands. Quickly dispatching the heartless as easily as one swats a mosquito. Before his weapons vanished from sight. "There seem to be more heartless in the city..." came the quiet whisper of the double wielder. Riku seeing this opportunity appeared behind the blond nobody whispering in his ear.

"You seem to attract them Roxas..." he cooed out his dark sensual voice like black velvet sliding over the ear of the keyblader causing a small shiver to run up his spine.

"Drawn to you almost."

Roxas whirled on the other Oblivion appearing in his hand as he pressed it against the throat of the other male hissing out in his panic

"Back off Riku..."

It was a warning. Riku blinked holding up his hands in mock surrender, spoke his voice calm as he flashed the other a disarming smile.

"I didn't come to attack you, otherwise I would have done that already." the elder whispered reaching out to gently lower the black key from his neck as he 'watched' the other from his position in front of him.

Roxas snorted lowering the keyblade and allowing it to disappear before muttering in a voice filled with agitation and hate. "Get the hell out of here, I told Sora I wouldn't kill you so, I'd suggest you stay away from me." with a flip of his cloak about him Roxas turned and began to walk away, intent on the warm bed that awaited him and the even warmer nobody who would be happy to see him when he returned.

"You think it would be that easy to kill me?" Riku flash stepped in front of Roxas slamming the other into a nearby wall rain falling around them as he pinned the other shorter males arms at his sides so that he could not move, nor summon his keyblades to retaliate. The silver haired male grinning as he leaned forward to whisper in the others ear thanks to his blind state able to sense every move, breath and twitch of muscle in the keyblader.

"You of all people should know me better than that iRoxas/i" purred the elder rubbing his cheek gently against the blued eyed blonds in an almost cat like manner.

Roxas winced at the contact growling, "W..what the hell Riku!? Whats with you!" the others fury seemed to grow more as the dark keyblader toyed with him before using his hand that was on the wall to create a portal falling back into it and onto the top of the Memory Skyscraper looking down to glare at the other both keyblades appearing in a flurry of light.

Blue eyes widened when Riku was no where in sight. Unfortunatly for Roxas, the silver haired teen was right behind him, the portal having not closed in time provided the dark keyblader with a way to follow behind the blonde as he wrapped both his arms around the others shoulders pinning his arms at his sides, so his keyblades would be rendered useless allowing his lips to brush over the outside of the others ear.

blond Unfortunately

"What am I doing?" a dark chuckle.

"Having fun."

The blond struggled trying to break the others hold on him. Rik growing tired of the blond struggle frowned and suddenly moved his hand to strike at a pressure point on the back of the blonde's neck. Luckily for Roxas, the blond as he squirmed moved his head enough for the strike to miss, and now gaining some leverage from the lack of hold on him took his leg and swung it around moving to hit riku in the groin. Sensing the strike Riku growled and even though his eyes sight was obscured, felt the movement rather than saw it blocking it and tripping the other slamming him hard against the surface of the building beneath them.

This caused the keyblader to cough up a bit of blood as he glared up at Riku, who smirked down at him his pale skin practically glowing in the pale moonlight of kingdom hearts skin slick with rain that ran down it in rivulets disappearing into the confines of his coat.

"I'm going to kill you..." came the angered hiss of the keyblader as he tried to rise from his prone position on the floor. Riku chuckled as he pinned the other sealing portal points with the powers of darkness making sure the blonde's hands and feet were immobile.

"You can try Roku, but you aren't in the position nor condition to be making demands and threats." he purred.

The smaller male fidgets before glaring up at the other above,

"Why don't you go fuck Sora? Isn't he your love slave or do you need Saix and Xemnas to straighten out the knots in your fucking psyche?"

"No..." he whispered as he leaned down to speak softly and earnestly in the others ear.

"I do believe I have what I came for tonight, looks like Axel will have to miss out on his bed partner." this was punctuated with nips placed on the outer shell of the others ear as cold rain fell around them. Shivers pulsed up and down the blonde's spine as he muttered in warning.

"Unless you don't wanna get killed I highly suggest you stop. My boyfriend is very very possessive and protective Riku, what would you do if Axel fucked Sora?" he asked

"Thats the thing Roxas" punctuates this with a nip and a suck to the blondes neck "He wouldn't dream of it."

"A-aah" the blond tightened his fist as the oathkeeper appeared. "Then maybe I'll fuck Sora." Riku with his grip on both of Roxas's hands above the blonde's head used one hand to grip his wrists while he used his new free hand to shove the keyblade out of his hand before whispering "You won't want to when I'm done with you." he cooed grinding against Roxas for good measure. Causing the younger keyblader to hiss.

Riku chuckled binding the others hands allowing Roxas to hear the clink of metal, as a pair of handcuffs closed around the pipe connected to both the blonde's wrists. "Trust me you'll be screaming my name later. " he cooed.

"No!" the blond used the cuffs as supports as he slammed his forehead into Riku's head butting the older teen hard.

Riku stumbled for a moment off of the other as he held his jaw before stalking back to the blond and slapping him hard across the face, "You won't do that again or I'll personally make sure that your teeth are strewn about the World That Never Was, got it?" he hissed as he held the others chin in his hands hard enough to bruise. Roxas feeling the sting of the slap hissed softly but said nothing opting for a much more direct approach as he spat the blood that had welled up within his mouth into the older's face. Shouting over the thunder at the other,

"Fuck off!"

A grin escaped the silver haired males face, wiping off the blood. "Fighter till the end is it?" leaning down he kept the others face still as he began to unzip the others coat nipping and licking at the newly exposed flesh and at times biting down harder than intended.

"N...ngh" Roxas began to struggle again getting his face free of Riku's hand before biting it as hard as he could not only to pierce the skin but bruising a well. This in turn caused Riku to curse and in reaction slam the others head back hard enough to dace the blond before lowering his face to the others pants, unzipping the fly as he breathed warm air over the others member through his boxers. Roxas winced at the pain flowing through his skull not sure what was happening for a moment before muttering. "Oww...you bastard."

Riku smirked as he lowered the others pants and boxers licking at the others, for the moment, flaccid member coaxing it to hardness.

"Ahhh...Riku...Wha..what are you ..no..." Roxas had not become hard yet but it would not take much either, as he growled bringing up his knee and slamming it into Riku's jaw.

"FUCK!" the silver haired swordsman hissed holding his jaw tasting blood, before slamming his knees down onto the others thighs pinning them before using his hands to pin the others hips, glaring at him from behind the blindfold. Now once more leaning down to work at the others member taking it into his mouth as he massaged the others balls, his knees still digging into the others thighs to keep them pinned. Roxas shivered closing his eyes whining low asking for the other to stop though his pleading fell on death ears, as the pressure started to build within his stomach a coiling heat filling his body. Riku purring a bit feeling rather than seeing the others reaction as the hand that had wondered to the others balls ceased its ministrations, already slick with rainwater, moved to the others entrance and slipped in a single digit as he continued to suck and lick at the others cock, running his tongue from base to tip along the vein that pulsed just below the surface.

Roxas gave a soft moan his blond hair was now unspiked and clinging damply to his face looking to Riku was sad blue eyes "Why ...Riku...are you doing this?" he asked cringing slightly to the finger that was inserted into his entrance but at least, the thought occurred to him that Riku had the decency to prepare him. He bit his lip his member growing to full size within the others mouth before he started to leak pearly drops of precum into the others waiting mouth, shivering at the feel of the dark ones tongue on him.

Riku gave the other a dashing smile leaning up, the others now erect member sliding form his mouth with a soft 'pop' to whisper in the others ear keeping his thighs planted not entirely trusting the other yet. "You have no idea how long I've waited ...how long I've wanted you..." he gave the other a soft kiss before slipping in a second finger pumping in and out of the other as his free hand unzipped his own coat revealing flawless pale skin.

Letting out a soft whine of pain Roxas tinted biting his lip as the elder slipped another finger into him. "Ahh...f.fuck..." it had been awhile since Roxas had sex, with Axel, his body wasn't used to the sensations anymore. Blue eyes looked up at the other, meeting black fabric instead of emerald eyes, should Riku have been able to see them, he would have seen broken blue, his fighting spirit gone.

"Your hurting my hips ...Riku."

Hearing this the silver haired teen seemed to take on a complementary look before he moved his legs leaning down to kiss the others hips softly, almost like and apology as he then moved to lick the head of the others member again, pumping his hand in and out of the other humming softly now being gentle though there was still some measure of force in his actions to show the other he would not tolerate retaliation. Roxas didn't try and hit Riku, , it was obvious the other had the advantage, so instead he trust his hips somewhat as the other continued to suck on his hard member as he bit his lip, "God...Ri...Riku" he knew he shouldn't be enjoying the attention he was getting from the toher, but his body told a different story.

Riku hearing that the other was enjoying it somewhat and slipped a third finger pumping in and out curling the ends to find the others sweet spot, to make him see stars. He slid the very tip of his tongue into the slit on the head of the others cock, humming as he tasted the other, the vibrations strumming through the others engorged organ.

"AH.." Roxas arched close to cumming but managing to hold on the precum that had started to trickle out had increased in flow and as he bit his lip he whined. Suddenly, his body wanted Riku, wanted to feel him, to taste him, but in his mind and soul, he did not want to betray Axel, the Key of Destiny moaned as Riku continued his work as he trusted his hips into the silverettes mouth.

Pulling his fingers out of the other and slipping off his pants and boxers, Riku, revealed himself, fully erect and in all his glory as he knelled over Roxas, leaning down to kiss the blond keyblade master, for a moment before positioning himself at the others entrance.

"Hope your ready...this is gonna hurt."

Roxas blinked before whispering "Its gonna hu..." he let out a pained yell as Riku went into him without any more warning as he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip.

Riku nuzzled the other before stilling himself and moment to allow the other to get used to the feel of him inside his tight warm channel. Dipping his head to suckle at the others neck, waiting for the other to give him a sign.

The Key of Destiny whined as he adjusted before tilting his head back muttering "I'm still gonna kill you...when I can walk...ah...Kingdom Hearts..." closes his eyes as he wiggled his hips a little feeling the others hot member inside of him, sending a shiver down his spine.

Riku smirked as he whispered "You can try..." as he began to thrust in and out of the other his hand wrapping around the others member pumping in time with his thrusts as he angeled his hips, so that he could hit the others prostate.

Blue eyes widened as he moaned his arms starting to tire of being handcuffed above his head, Roxas shivered as Riku wrapped his head around his cock pumping him. After a few minutes the shaky voice of the blond broke the patter of the rain. He moaned load as his breath came in harsh gasping pants. Riku was good at what he was doing.

Feeling the others slender built body against him gave him the shivers as well, glancing back at the silver keyblader he asked softly "Do...do you keep that on...even when you have sex with S...sora?" he was indicating the blindfold which still obscured those Mako green eyes from view. His cock was now dripping with precum making the gliding hand over his cock easier to move .

Purring happily as he reached up to undo the handcuffs Riku knew the other wouldn't try and escape now as he removed the metal links and sliding faster up and down the others cock, "I choose to keep it on for you..." he growled out pulling the other up against him as he continued to thrust. Roxas did something he didn't expect as he whined and whispered softly.

"Riku...can...we switch positions?"

Blinking the other smirked before kissing the other moving so that Roxas was sitting in his lap one arm wrapped around the blond to keep him steady as Roxas clung to him his small body pressed against the other as Riku's member continued to slid into him moaning, his own cock rubbing against the others abdomen.

Reaching down Riku continued to pump the other his silver hair wet soaking and clinging to his face and shoulders as he kissed Roxas again this time with passion as he drove into the other hitting his prostate with each thrust. Roxas gave a final moan as the heat in his groin tightened before spraying his seed all over himself and Riku, still refusing to kiss the other back, he didn't love the other male, he loved Axel, and he wasn't going to completly give in.

Riku gave a frustrated groan as he continued to pound into the other, milking the smaller boy as he showed no signs of tiring.

Roxas made a face, he was beginning to hurt now the pleasure of earlier replaced by pain hoping that Riku wouldn't cum inside of him, if he did, Axel would know and the pyro would not be pleased at all.

The silver haired teen continued for a few more moments before with a soft moan he came inside the blond, panting his head resting in the crook of the others neck his heart thumping inside his chest, Roxas could feel the frantic beating of the others heart reverberating in the hollow of his own chest. An echo of Riku's heart.

Roxas hissed softly "Are you finished?" not caring that Riku was stupid enough to finish inside of him. Only tired and feeling very violated the cool rain doing nothing to calm his heated skin.

The silver haired male grinned pulling away from the other tossing his coat to him before muttering. "Yeah...I'm done thanks for everything Roxas." he cooed and disappeared once he had gathered his clothing and redressed himself, leaving the other alone on the roof of the Skyscraper of Memory, to gather himself up as rain poured around him the only sound to comfort him was the pounding of the rain and the crashes of distant thunder.

The end for now, review if you want to know what Axel does when he finds out, and what happens to Riku for his betrayal.


	2. Let The Flames Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters have fun chapter two.

Ch.2 Broken Soul (Flurry of Destiny)

vovovovovovovov

Once Riku was gone, Roxas slowly got himself up shaking his tough act abandoned long ago before curling in on himself crying. The pain was there, and not just the pain his body was going through but the pain of his soul. Broken, used, tainted.

Riku's seed was inside of him, slowly he put on his boxers and zipped up his coat though his hands were shaking and his stomach felt sick, he staggered to his feet.

Slowly he began to make his way back to the Castle. He was numb, cold and numb.

Within the Castle non stirred, the whole of the organization slept on that night blissfully unaware of what was happening.

In a single room marked by the words "Flurry of Dancing Flames", Axel had been waiting for Roxas, he missed his little blond, and at some point fallen asleep waiting on him, his red hair was down, unspiked and framing his face as he slept. Not kept in its usual spikes but rather in a fashion that only Roxas saw him with, he was curled into a pillow frequently used by the blond. Comforted from the others absence by the lingering scent that clung to the pillow, even if only a little.

The door to the room cracked open as the little blond made his way inside, seeing the sleeping pyro tears began to form in deep blue eyes. He rushed over clinging to the pyro, burying his face into the others chest, He had never wanted to be with his lover so much before. His arms were shaking holding onto the pyro, clinging to him it was like he never wanted to let go. Rain dripped from his hair as a chill ran through him as he started to cry again.

At the touch of another the pyro jerked awake, smiling when he saw his lover and boyfriend but that quickly disappeared turning into fear and concern at the blonds condition as he wrapped his arms around the other whispering to him an running his hand through the others hair as he pulled him closer. "Roxas...Roxas...shhh...babe tell me whats wrong, babe, what happened?" the red head asked softly kissing the others forehead.

Still bleeding Roxas was shaking badly from the incident with Riku, as he continued to cling to Axel. He just wanted to be hugged, embraced as he began to cry again begging the other.

"Axel...don't leave me p-please...s-stay here." he sobbed as his grip tightened on the other.

Number Eight hugged the other tightly hearing the need within his voice kissing him gently he looked down at the face of his lover.

"Roxas what happened?" concern and fear shining in his bright emerald eyes. Roxas was the world to him, his entire world and seeing him like this, trembling and shaking. well the pyro felt the need to protect the Key of Destiny more than anything.

"I just...had a bad day thats all" he sniffed lieing to the pyro, he felt bad but he couldn't force himself to tell the pyro what had really happened, he continued to hide his face trying to wipe away the blood.

Axel nodded and nuzzled the younger nobody, keeping him close as he sang softly a song, it was Roxas's favorite, "Sanctuary" by Utada Hikaru. Rocking the other back and forth gently holding him protectively and close waiting for him to relax.

Roxas soon fell asleep, his hand loosening its grip now the pyro could see the blood, the blood and the hand print as if someone had slapped the younger nobody.

Frowning he laid the other down, stripping him gently, encase what he though may have happened really had come to pass. When he finally peeled the others coat from his body, the pyros own temperature rose, almost to the point of burning through the protective leather of his gloves. "Someone...raped...you. he hissed as he gently picked up his boyfriend intent on cleaning him up.

As carefully as he could he picked up the blond, he would find out later who had done this. Then he would kill them, they would pay, oh, would they pay. Holding the other gently against him, he turned on the water.

Roxas jerked away as the water hit his skin, realizing what had happened, he looked up at Axel, he knew. The blond realized, the pyro knew. HE KNEW!

Seeing the look of panic spread across the face of the smaller body, he continued to wash the other gently before he kissed him softly on the forehead.

"I...have a lot of explaining to do...don't I?" asked the smaller.

"No...Just tell me who it was, and how badly you want them to die." he kissed the wet spikes of blond.

"I can tell what happened already...and I'll kill the dumb bastard for it." he whispered running gentle fingers over pale skin.

Roxas leaned against his boyfriend, a sigh escaping him. I don't know if I want to tell you...people might get hurt."

Pulling the others body flush against him in a hug, long slender arms wrapping around Roxas in a protective embrace as he kissed the others collar. "People will get hurt if you do or not, and they will pay..." he growled water sizzling at the rise in body temperature from the pyro.

Roxas sighed hugging Axel back, "I won't be able to walk."

Nodding Axel picked the now clean keyblader up. "I'll carry you, I would do anything for you Roxas, you know that."

Roxas nodded nuzzling close to the pyro. "It ...Riku."

At the mention of the name, Axel's arm tightened around the blond protectively before his free hand flared into bright blue flame. Blue the hottest flame that can ever be. Axe was pissed, perhaps beyond so, "He'll pay..." the redhead growled cooing as he kissed the blond's cheek softly. Oh, was Riku going to pay.

Growling almost possessively as he brought the blond back to their room laying him down gently on the bed and running a gloved hand through the others damp hair, now warm from the water the pyro had used.

"Stay here and rest." he whispered pulling away "I'll be back soon." Roxas whined at the loss of contact watching as the other turned his cloak dawned as he ran a hand through his hair it spiking almost immediately.

"Axel."

The pyro stopped walking back over to the blond and pressed his lips against the others in a kiss.

Roxas had refused to kiss Riku, but Axel was a different story. Murring he ran his hands through the pyros soft vibrant red hair.

The pyro pulled back giving him a leer "Don't worry this won't take long." opening a portal the redhead disappeared.

Appearing on the Destiny Islands flames sparked around the pyro as his chakrams appeared in his hands. "Come out come out wherever you are."

v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v

Oh no Axel is mad, in the next chapter you'll find out what he does to Riku, or maybe will something happen, truths are revealed in the next chapter.

Roxas blinked, "Your face...where is the bruise?"

(from the next chapter)


End file.
